Sienablaze and Lovelykit, a desting invaded
by ImSienablaze88DaughterOfHades
Summary: Read as Sienablaze commentates Lovelykit's Prophecy, Watching her every move, and questioning it. Original by Cresentclaw


_**Hi, Sienablaze here and I am doing a commentary for Lovelykit's Prophecy. Bold italics is me. All content that is not Bold and italics is owned by either Cresentclaw or Erin Hunter. I do not claim to own it.**_

**Hello my loyal fans, Crescentclaw here and ****_Sienablaze is also here! _****today I'll be writing a trollfic…on purpose, Yay, you have my permission to do commentaries ****_isnt that what i am doing_****?on this so let's get this trollfic moving** **_Im not the one stopping you_**

**Crescentclaw: I would do the disclaimer but instead Icesky is going to do it**  
_**I thought**__**you said it was trollfic time?**_  
**Icesky: why me?**

**Crescentclaw: Because I said so, oh yea I'll need to erase your memories after this cause we're braking the fourth wall**

**Icesky: fine, Crescentclaw doesn't own Warriors….wait erase my memory!**

**Crescentclaw: bye Icesky *waves goodbye, then presses button on her dimensional remote* Anyway on with the story**

Allegiances

GREATESTCLAN

Leader: Awesomestar- red tom brown eyes  
_**I am more awesome than you**_  
Deputy: Amazingshine- beautiful golden she-cat, dappled sparkly light brown, crystal clear blue eyes that shine  
_**But do they shine AMAZINGLY?**_  
Medicine cat: Herbknowledge-green tom, dappled dark brown and yellow, herby green eyes

Warriors

Beautysparkle: Beautiful long furred golden she-cat, sparkly fur, beautiful shimmery silver splashes, wide almond shaped shimmery golden amber eyes

Bestfighter: brown tabby tom, red marks shaped like stars, amber marks around eyes looks like mask, neon green eyes

**_Is he the best fighter?_**

Marvelousheart: light brown gold she-cat, teal stripes light velvety purple mark on chest shaped like a heart, marvelous delicately light pink and scarlet eyes

Loyalforever: handsome brown tabby tom, cream splashes, hazel eyes

Apprentice: Kindpaw

Tigerfang: flame pelted tom, black stripes, white paws and underbelly, bright golden yellow eyes, sharp fangs

Apprentice: Nimrodpaw

Wiseheart: Old dusky gray she-cat, silver stripes, white underbelly, forest green eyes

Apprentice: Wishpaw

Apprentices

Kindpaw: pure turquoise she-cat, pretty lavender eyes

Nimrodpaw: boring idiotic plain tan tom, boring dull gray eyes

Wishpaw: Pretty black she-cat, dappled silver, midnight blue eyes

Queens

Brookshimmer: light brown tabby she-cat, shimmery fur, cream splashes, beautiful ocean clear blue eyes

Kits

Prettykit: pretty cream she-kit, pretty amber eyes

Handsomekit: handsome brown tabby tom, dashing leaf green eyes

Dumbkit: dull tan tom, dull gray eyes

Sunsetsky: sunset colored she-cat (a variety of yellow, orange, pink, red, etc.) beautiful golden amber eyes

_**Is she a kit?**_

Kits

_**Again?**_

Midnightkit: black tom, midnight blue eyes

Sweetkit: sweet, briar colored tabby she-kit, lovely emerald green eyes

Annoyingkit: annoying, dull pink tom, dull gray eyes

Lovelykit: lovely white she-kit, pink stripes, pink splash on chest shaped like a heart, orchid pink star pattern on tail, minty teal blue underbelly, and beautiful scarlet eyes

Elders

Lionstrength: furry golden tom, amber eyes

Starshine: light purple she-cat, white star on forehead left eye is colored molting orange, right eye is colored rainbow

HORRIBLECLAN

Leader: Badstar- bad leader_** No duh**_, plain fuzzy red tom, yellow eyes

Deputy: Hopeheart- hopeful, blue-gray she-cat, kind jade green eyes

Medicine cat: Sadlife: tan she-cat, sapphire blue eyes, large scar over left eye

Warriors

Loudmouth: loud and talkative dark gray tom, dull gray eyes

_**I thought he was quiet.**_

Apprentice: Bossypaw

Missingjoy: miserable flame pelted she-cat, jay blue eyes

Apprentice: Dullpaw

Tansyleaf: light brown she-cat, dappled cream, leaf green eyes

Apprentice: Unworthypaw

Sourapple: ginger red she-cat, dappled gold, apple green eyes

Poutyalways: pouty pink tom, pouty dull gray eyes

Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Brokensoul: golden tom, dark brown stripes, emotionless dark blue eyes

Pureevil: long furred black tom, crimson red eyes

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Apprentices

Silverpaw: silver she-cat, amethyst eyes

Bossypaw: bossy dark gray almost black tom, dull gray eyes

Dullpaw: dull, dull gray to with dull gray eyes

Unworthypaw: gray tom, ice blue eyes

Shadowpaw: black she-cat, dappled silver, sapphire blue eyes

Queens

Oddfacedmisfit: odd faced ginger red she-cat, turquoise eyes

Wiltingrose: rosy red she-cat, dappled the color of dead rose petals, clear blue eyes

Kits

Firekit: flame pelted tom, deaf in left ear, hazel eyes

Stormkit: dark gray she-kit, mute, dark blue eyes

Riverkit: smooth stone gray she-kit, river blue eyes

Elders

Uglyface: ugly faced pure white she-cat, amber eyes

Coldthathasfrozenbody: frozen red tom, ice blue eyes

Prologue

"The clans are in danger!" A cat who wasn't important enough to be named said. "I know," said Bluster "there is a prophecy, in a rain of terror that will come, a lovely song shall unite the opposites." "What does it mean?" The unnamed cat_**CoughCoughStargleamstarCoughHack**_ asked clearly too dumb to know. "It means something bad," Bluestar said too embarrassed to admit she didn't know what the prophecy meant.

Back in Greatestclan

Sunsetsky looked at her kits, "Lovelykit is obviously important because she's so perfect and beautiful and talented," Sunsetsky said proudly," I wish I was as pretty as her." _**Who wishes they were as pretty as their kits?**_

Remember this is purposely bad cause I'm making a trollfic, it's hard to misspell on purpose, so I wrote this correctly then went back and made the errors, but due to a request I've fixed them ;3

-Crescentclaw

_**-Sienablaze**_


End file.
